ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mee Deggi the Punisher
An in-depth description on Mee Deggi's and Quu Domi's pop behaviour: link --Tengokujin 00:40, 18 April 2007 (EDT) Pulled from the "indepth" discussion: :1/3 on Mee Deggi :0/4 on Quu Domi (four strider swords *.*;) :When the update arrived that transformed Mee Deggi's Ochiudo's Kote into a rare/ex proxy, I decided to take a stab at farming me some new ninja hands. I was delighted to learn that almost instantly, the RMT vanished from Castle Oztroja. :I studied the PH method. I had remembered it briefly when I was but a humble newb, helping my friends camp him way back when I was a level 50 BLM. I brushed up on the PH method, ecstatic because I'm actually very good at PH camping. :Once inside the courtyard, a young lady observes in me the unmistakable ritual of claiming placeholders. She rhetorically asked what I was doing, and consequently mentioned that SE changed the spawn method for both Mee Deggi and Quu Domi. Both of these mobs simply "popped" when their respective windows were open. :I checked several sources, including Alla, about such a change, but nobody else has heard of it. Well a few months passed and I decided not only to give a dedicated try to obtaining Onimusha Kotes, but also to research the PH method. :I can safely say the PH method of both Mee Deggi and Quu Domi is incontrovertibly false. Aside from the 7 claims I made in one day (between the two) I also witnessed 5 other spawns, and none of them followed the place holder method. Often the NM would spawn while the PH was alive and well. Many times the NM would pop 5 or 6 minutes before the PH would. :The only pattern I could find is that both mobs seem to spawn almost exactly 1.5 hours from ToD, or 2 hours from ToD. At one point, Mee Deggi spawned 3 times in a row exactly 2 hours after his last death. I saw only 1 case of a spawn 1 hour after ToD. Personally I would just run in a circle around the moat and kill Yaguda as you see them. -- 06:29, 11 July 2007 (CDT) I have to disagree with the in-depth description as any yagudo in both courtyards can walk in the water. To put it simply, the placeholder is the yagudo that can walk between spawn regions like Mee Deggi. --Raithen 15:33, 11 June 2007 (MDT) Iv been camping it for a few days now and no it doesnt pop after 1h or 2h top. i was killing all yagudo myself (i was alone) and it took it 2h42 to repop. iv seen it repop every 1h20~ more than 2h+ though. idk what SE did with this NM but its more broken than anything ... Placeholder!? Seriously, what the hell is wrong here!? It seems like Mee Deggi is some kind of timed-spawn. 12:15 (ingame time) the Placeholder dies (yes it WAS the placeholder, I checked it with wide scan, and "dies" means his corpse vanished...) ... so the next placeholder or Mee Deggi the Moron should spawn at exactly 17:15 and what happened I got outclaimed on Mee Deggi at 16:20!!! (no drop anyway) and at 17:15 the "placeholder" spawned... so what's that!? Maybe SE changed Mee Deggi to a timed-spawn (when they changed the O-kote into two of them blah blah) and forget to put out the placeholder, now we have a phantom-placeholder. At least that's my opinion. EDIT: Okay now I saw Mee Deggi spawning DURING his placeholder was still allive and unclaimed... what else do you need to know? Either Mee Deggi is now a timed Spawn with a window of 1-1.5h (never saw him spawn later) or he has got another placeholder... one of the other yagudos. --Haitani 06:17, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Look at this picture ... here you can see the wide scan of this mee deggi spawn area, where you can see the Cutter in the upper part... right after the cutter there is a Yagudo Herald (who's already dead on that screenshot) and a Yagudo Oracle (with his Elemental), this are the two Yagudos that spawn right on that islnd in the middle, directly after this two Yagudos either a Yagudo Drummer or a Yagudo Interrogator(like in that case) will spawn anywhere on the map as Mee Deggi's placeholder, at least it was like that before, but as you can see, Mee Deggi and his so-called placeholder are up at the same time. I try to find out more about that guy and his spawn conditions (everytime he spawned when I was there he had a window of 70-90 minutes). --Haitani 03:35, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Did anyone ever consider the possibility that they just changed the placeholder? I tend to agree it's timed now, but if there is a placeholder it has obviously been changed. --JTimmons 17:40, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Honestly, I don't see how people think this is not a PH NM. If there is no one there, take a few minutes to look at the area, and watch the Yagudos. The one that roams freely about the entire square is the PH, plain and simple. I've had this NM spawn 3 different times for me over a 5-6 hour period by killing just one Yagudo. --Docstu 09:13, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I've camped this NM a week straight since the r/e update. (A week off, fiancee wanted to sell her Okotes, so we staticed Ochimusha Kote with a few friends, the average party size was around 4 players, sometime less and oftentims more.) I don't see how people claim he's a timed spawn... That week on Shiva was almost free of campers except for around 20 spawns... Everytime we wiped every yagudo from the map, the NM spawned within the first hour after his window opened. We tried not killing a single yagudo and ended up quitting for the day after 5 hours, no one else in the room and 4 people watching. That being said, I don't think one single yag is his PH anymore.. I tried killing the one yagudo who roams around; the moment a yagudo tried to scale the hill in the middle he had 3 players jump him. The spawn still took 4 hours. I can suggest a theory that I've tested for the majority of a week, as the point was to get the drop and test other theories to see if we could get an edge on the competition if we helped someone else with them. The one theory am I working on, however, (please, if anyone is camping this NM a ton, test it if you would) is that Mee Deggi may just have a low chance of taking any yagudo's spawn when his window is open. I haven't heard of a NM like this, but it seems to fit. Killing no yagudo has never yielded me the NM in the 200+ hours I've camped it, while killing one has popped him, it took a very long time, and wiping the map of yagudo seemed to yield the best results. I'm starting to believe he has say, a 5% (number needs further testing) chance of loading in a random yagudo's place, though he can spawn in multiple locations on the map, some which have no regular yagudo spawn. I've seen him spawn in the Northwest corner by the Altar Room, the Southwest corner by the pond, on the bridge and below it, on the ground on either side of the bride to the west and east, and on the east side of the stream going into the south wall. I can verify that in my entire time camping this, it has never shown to be a timed spawn, regardless of how much that fact is debated. ---Alaik 1:42 pm PST March 22, 2008 Some additional info moved from main page. These claims are unverified. -- 19:00, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :*When using Wide Scan, look for the two Yagudo on the island in the center of the room. The placeholder for Mee Deggi the Punisher is the next Yagudo in the list, either a Yagudo Interrogator or a Yagudo Drummer. :*The spawn time for individual Yagudo in this room is 5 game hours, or 12 real time minutes. :*There is only one Placeholder that can either spawn as Yagudo Interrogator or Yagudo Drummer. He can be identified by his spawn and movement behaviour. He can spawn all over the place like Mee Deggi. This means if you see a Yagudo spawn on the bridge or in the water, it probably is the Placeholder. He can also move from the platform down into the water and vice versa like no other Yagudo. :*Note: It seems that Mee Deggi isn't a lottery spawn anymore, because he can spawn independant from the 12-minute spawn window of his placeholder and even while his placeholder is still living/unclaimed. Perhaps SquareEnix turned Mee Deggi into a timed spawn, when they add the Ochimusha Kote and turned the Ochiudo's Kote into an BCNM drop, and just forgot to remove his old placeholder. ---- Droprate I have a friend that got Okote on his first kill, however others don't have such luck. Cyprias reports 0/13 for Okote on the wikiboards and it took me personally 23 kills to get mine. Good luck campers! --Einheit 00:44, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Mans :0/5 Khalil : 1/25 Good luck to all the campers!!! Evagelo: 1/6 Pure luck. I've been helping my brother try for them and we are currently at 0/10 and I've heard of others who are at 0/20+. --Evagelo 12:01, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Burizado: 1/5 --Burizado 10:37, 13 February 2008 (EST) 0/20 --JTimmons 17:32, 1 March 2008 (UTC) --Mavr1ck 18:37, 14 April 2008 (UTC)Nectorus(valefor): 1/30 I have help camp this for other and not seen it drop then i get lucky with an empty room with no camper. I think the help of Yinky with TH2+Thf Knife really helped GL to you guys ----Mavr1ckMavr1ck 18:37, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Information? This page seems like a bit of a mess. Not sure the reason, but the information is getting crossed somewhere. The article itself says that this is a lot pop, however common consensus is that it is a timed spawn since the r/e update (with recent mob behavior confirming the general consensus). The "9/13" comment there as well is hardly enough data to say for certain that there's a preference to the side it can pop on and should be posted in talk not on the main article. Not too sure on the drop rate either, but then most of the drop rates on this site get out of context due to improper editing anyway, and a rough idea is better than none. Having just started hunting this NM I am in no position to set anything right and am using Alla instead, however, if there is anyone out there who can verify and have some solid information on this NM, drops, behavior and such, could you please edit the article to reflect accurate information?--Solux 15:17, 12 January 2008 (UTC) I only went 1/9 on him or so, but, I camped him through several spawns with a guy who ended up going 1/49. It seems to be sort of a mixture, in all honesty. It's not so much that he's a true placeholder spawn anymore, but placeholders do have something to do with it. If you watch the times of deaths of the "placeholder" mobs(plural IS true there, and the location/corner+ToD) you can predict when/which corner he'll spawn in, somewhat accurately, as long as you're in the spawn window. I saw it happen for 6 spawns in a row (as predicted by the guy I was camping with, who either was making it up and really lucky or I don't know what). He'll pop instead of a normal Yagudo when they should, or if they're not dead, he can pop on his own (which is what makes this all confusing). It's not exactly a lottery spawn, because he can pop on his own like I said.. but it gives a bit more of a rough guideline. Like I said though, I'm only 1/9, and have only been around for roughly 14 spawns of him (and the first few of those I didn't know about this), so I can't act like this is all perfect fact.--Alydra 23:55, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Removed information from main page This is so far a false information, therefore I removed from main page and leave it here. :*Can spawn anytime from when the PH dies until it repops. (This is a fault statement, please remove this, there are numerous report saying PH can be up and alive, and the NM can pop, I myself have just seen it w/ my own eye that the so-call PH is up and unclaim while the NM is being fought). (--Kenshinx 06:57, 20 February 2008 (UTC)) (It could just be that the afforementioned placeholder is not the right one. Just because a yagudo seems out of place doesn't make him a PH. EG: The Giant Amoeba in Zeruhn Mines is no PH, yet is a very odd mob for that zone. Before doubting a PH method, test spawn times without killing any yagudo.) --Alaik 3:41 PST 29 March 2008 timed pop? I don't think so Talk:Quu_Domi_the_Gallant#pop and repop I was popping flee and catching Mee Degi almost every time after Quu Domi. Neither one seems to have a set repop, they just tend to pop around the same time for me. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 23:45, 1 March 2008 (UTC) I have noticed that when I have camped him and had control of the spawn that there was more then an hour to his repop. I would see that he did at times pop right on the hour after death. But, for the most part was I as was anywhere from 20 - 45 mins plus the hour. And i can this with a fact for myself seeing him either my claim or someone else at least 10 times. --Mavr1ck 20:47, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Inconclusive You know what... With all the debate and heresay about PH vs. timed spawn, JUST FIGURE OUT YOUR OWN CAMPING METHOD. We, the Wiki community, are never going to come to agreement about which is true. Believe what you want. It's not like his spawn is flooded with RMT anymore - you'll eventually get those gloves if you're patient.